We Should Be Lovers!
by gaaleex
Summary: Jiraiya and Tsunade might both be stubborn. But can even Tsunade hold back when he's serenading her with a love song on a rainy day stuck in the office?


**We Should Be Lovers!**

**by gaaleex**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING OF NARUTO OR MOULIN ROUGE.**

Jiraiya and Tsunade were sat in her office. Jiraiya had just finished writing his newest book and the manuscript sat on the Hokage's desk, at least three hundred pages long. They were discussing it, and Tsunade mentioned how love was hopeless, and only belonged in fiction. The male Sage protested this judgement immediately.

"Love is a many splendid thing!" He exclaimed, leaping up from his chair. "Love, lifts us up where we belong! All you need is love!"

"Please, don't start that again." Tsunade groaned. Lately, Jiraiya had been asking her out for dates and dinner everyday. Each time, she rejected strongly. Not even a punch would fend him off. He seemed determined to win her over. It didn't help that it felt she might be weakening to his charms, but she was stubborn.

Jiraiya beamed. "All you need is love!"

"A girl has got to eat." The Hokage shrugged.

"All you need is love!" He persisted.

Tsunade exhaled impatiently. "Or she'll end up on the street!"

"All you need is lo-o-o-ove!" Jiraiya proclaimed.

"Love is just a game." The blonde muttered.

"I was made for loving you baby, you were made for loving me!" Jiraiya told her, taking her hands and spinning her round, laughing delightedly.

Breaking free of his grasp and thinking of her gambling, Tsunade replied; "The only way of loving me baby is to pay a lovely fee."

"Just one night, just one night!"

"There's no way, cause you can't pay." The Hokage nodded smugly. _This will surely keep him from pestering me,_ she thought triumphantly.

But Jiraiya was stubborn too. "In the name of love, one night in the name of love!"

Tsunade giggled, then stopped herself. "You crazy fool, I won't give in to you."

"Don't," Jiraiya held out his hand, almost serious. "Leave me this way. Because I can't survive, without your sweet love. Oh baby, don't leave me this way."

"You'd think that people would have had enough," Tsunade sighed, turning to look out of window at the rain pattering against it. "Of silly love songs." She keep her gaze outside, but felt his presence right behind her.

"I look around and I see, it isn't so, oh no." He murmured.

"Some people want to fill the world, with silly love songs." She muttered, spinning to face him once more. He was closer than before, and as she stared into his eyes, she felt something.

"Well what's wrong with that?" Jiraiya asked. "I'd like to know. Cause here I go…aga-a-a-ai-nnnn…!" He sang, as he grabbed Tsunade's hand and ran from the office, leaping out of the window and onto the roof. The rain fell onto their faces but he just carried on grinning. He stood on the tallest bit of the roof and bellowed, "Love lifts us up where we belong! Where eagles fly, on a mountain high!"

"Love makes us act like we are fools!" Tsunade shouted above the wind. Her hair fell in wet locks past her shoulders. "Throw our lives away, for one happy day!"

Jiraiya outstretched his arms and called out to the world, but catching Tsunade's eye, "We could be heroes!" At that moment, the weather died down, so all that could be heard was silence. He stepped down and took her back into her office. "Just for one day." He whispered.

"You," Tsunade accused, pointing her finger at him. "You will be mean."

"No I won't." Jiraiya scoffed.

"And I," she flopped down onto her chair dripping wet, and picked up a Sake bottle on her desk from the three that were there and waved it about. "I'll drink all the time."

"We should be lovers!" He insisted with a wide smile.

Tsunade looked away. "We can't do that." She objected quietly, placing the bottle back on the desk.

"We should be lo-o-overs!" Jiraiya chanted, placing a hand on her own. "And that's a fact."

"Though nothing, will keep us together!" She clasped her hand in his and sighed, a small smile growing on her face.

"We could steal time."

"Just for one day!" That was both of them, singing together, both hands held together, as Tsunade admitted defeat. "We could be heroes, forever and ever. We could be heroes, forever and ever! We could be heroes…"

"And I will always love you." Jiraiya promised.

"I," Tsunade started, and Jiraiya joined in at, "Can't help loving you."

"How wonderful life is," she breathed, letting herself be encased in an embrace. She focused on his eyes, and he did the same to her. They both serenaded their last line to each other. "Now you're in the world!"

Just as they were about to kiss, the door knocked, and they broke apart, sitting quickly where they were. Naruto strolled in with a document and put it on the table and looked at the two Sages in confusion.

"Why are you all wet? You've been in here all this time." He shrugged and began to walk out. As the door was closing behind him, he turned to look at them with a sparkle in his eyes and a knowing grin, and soloed, "He, he will be mean. Yes he will. And she, she'll definitely drink all the time! But you should be lovers, and that's a fact!"

"I -!" The door slammed in reply to Tsunade's feeble comeback. The office was suddenly silent. She looked at Jiraiya, who had the most smug of looks on his face, and chuckled. "You're going to be bad for business, I can tell."

Cue their first of many, many kisses.

**Author's Note: **_**Um, wow. Where this came from in my head I don't know. XD The song they are singing is Elephant Love Medley which is in the film Moulin Rouge. I always imagined it would be Jiraiya and Tsunade to do this, and finally I put it into words. So review…I suppose if you haven't watched Moulin Rouge you'll be thinking this is completely crazy!**_


End file.
